Episode 213: Muppet Babies at the Hollywood bowl
Baby Kermit enters to the stage to rapturous applause. Baby Kermit bows down and starts conducting the frog orchestra to the overture of "Die Fledermaus". Baby Piggy emerges from Hollywood bowl nursery which has a Hollywood Bowl-like exterior. Baby Piggy rushes to the podium to conduct the orchestra alongside Baby Kermit. Baby Kermit notices Baby Piggy and attempts to flatten him with his baton, until he sees Baby Piggy continuing to conduct the music, from Baby Kermit's baton. Baby Kermit stuffs her into his suit and continues to conduct the orchestra, but Baby Piggy pops out from both of Baby Kermit's sleeves, then his dickie to conduct further. Baby Kermit grabs him and catapults Baby Piggy from his baton, and Baby Piggy lands safely on a harp, but as his eyes are closed while conducting, he doesn't realise where he is at first. When he does open his eyes, he glances angrily at Baby Kermit. He offers to dance the Du und du with Baby Kermit, and the frog dances innocently with the pig, until Baby Piggy sends Baby Kermit spinning into a cello. Baby Kermit gets his revenge on Baby Piggy by offering her a chance to dance. He pummels and wallops Baby Piggy around the stage and hurls him into a tuba, where he is "squirted" by the blowing of one of the orchestra members into the instrument. The attempts of both frog and pig to get one up on each other continues, with Baby Kermit using his baton as a snooker cue to pot Baby Piggy off the podium. When Baby Piggy pleads and begs Baby Kermit to let him conduct the orchestra, Baby Kermit uses Baby Piggy's baton as a toothpick and throws it away. Baby Piggy retaliates by snapping Baby Kermit's baton in half and then throwing that away, only for Baby Kermit to produce a spare baton from his pocket. Baby Piggy then hammers some wheels onto the podium and pushes the podium (with Tom still on it) out of the amphitheatre. Baby Kermit, unaware of what is going on, continues to conduct, as the podium travels out of town and into the path, where he is promptly flattened by a person walking. By now, Baby Kermit is furious. He returns, with his suit torn, and grabs Baby Piggy by the coat-tails, and dangles him between two cymbals, which are bashed together, flattening Baby Piggy. A flat and almost transparent Baby Piggy floats down to the floor and pops back to his full size and structure. Deciding to sabotage the concert, Baby Piggy grabs a saw and starts sawing underneath the floor of the orchestra, causing the feline members of the orchestra to suddenly disappear under the floor. Baby Piggy disposes of the orchestra members, one by one, until only Baby Kermit is left to play all of the flute, the banjo, the violin, & the ocrina while Baby Piggy conducts and the concert ends. And of course, Baby Piggy takes all applause and credit for himself, then he points to Baby Kermit, who is now very tired. Then Baby Kermit stands up, bows down (actually nods) ... and also falls down like the orchestra. Songs *Die Fledermaus Category:Hollywood episodes Category:Characters